


How to Turn Your Reveal From Zero to Hero

by nanialbee9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanialbee9/pseuds/nanialbee9
Summary: It's not that I haven't read several fantastic reveal fics. It's just that this one wouldn't leave me alone. So, another reveal fic, but no "betrayal" or excessive angst. Just two soft girls who adore each other.





	How to Turn Your Reveal From Zero to Hero

"Do you remember when we first met? You said you were just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family. You asked me if I could understand that. Do you remember?"

Lena had calculated a lot of ways this conversation could go. For when the sting of being the one left out would leave way to a confrontation, enough to give Kara a chance to explain herself. Lena knew, of course, that Lex's last-breath-attempt was a sinister ploy to break her, to alienate her from the person who's devoted to reminding her of her value. It didn't mean she wasn't still hurt by the secrecy, though. But reminiscing on their very first meeting was definitely not how she expected this to go. So she nods to Kara, a little numb.

"That was probably the first time I felt like I was not all that alone in this world. Since I crashed here on Earth." Kara's voice is so strong and certain, a complete contrast to her tear-stained face. "Don't get me wrong, Alex is _everything_, she's home. But when you said that... I just knew, Lena. There was no one else in my life that could see me outside my alien heritage. And then, you."

Lena's anger returns for a second, because she really doesn't know. She doesn't know much about Kara as an alien, except for the obvious Kryptonian traits. But her journey to Earth, her first years here, her life before they crossed paths. She doesn't know if it's a lot or not. She knows Kara was blessed with a loving adoptive family, one that doesn't inspire ire, or hate, or delusion just by its name, so she never thought Kara had these feelings. But she promised Kara she'd hear her out first, so she does.

"Of course there are all the _right_ reasons: your safety, you're already a constant target. Lilian seems to have always known, I know for a fact she was just waiting for the moment you'd find out. I could tell you how everyone has drilled the need to keep my alien identity a secret since I was a child. How dangerous it could be not only for me but for my loved ones. And it was proven right, too. When the government came for me and Jeremiah had to sacrifice himself to protect me, when we _lost_ him. Or that time Alex was kidnapped and nearly killed by drowning because someone wanted to use me. And more recently when she convinced J'onn to erase her _mind_, her memories of me, to protect me from the government."

Now, this was more what Lena was expecting, and yet it was so hard to swallow. All these truths that she's sure are just the tip of the iceberg. She knew, of course, that Kara was true to their friendship. She knew she had her reasons, good reasons. It doesn't make her feel any less hurt, though. And it doesn't make it any less painful to hear them for a devastated Kara.

"You still thought it ok for _everyone_ else to know, though." She didn't mean to interrupt Kara, has been successful in biting her tongue so far. Kara doesn't startle, however. Like she knew it was coming. Her smile is so sad.

"You think I told everyone else." It's not a question. "I didn't. I told Winn, the day after my first safe. When I caught the plane? Alex was on it, I couldn't let it fall. I _couldn't_. She was so angry. Alex. Like protecting my identity was more important than her life. But I couldn't let her die, Lena. And it felt so right! Flying! And being able to help, to avoid more pain and broken families. We fought, Alex and I, so the next day... I still had all this buzzing excitement, I couldn't contain it. And Winn had been my best friend for, like, two years. So I told him" Here she laughs, a genuine one, albeit a little wet with the crying. Lena's curious, and -of course- Kara can tell:

"I asked him to meet me at CatCo's roof. I was trying to explain, but he wasn't listening, so I jumped off the side of the building." Another laugh, maybe because of the memory. Lena's sure Winn's face had been memorable. But perhaps because her own face right now could be one for the ages, too. "He thought I was falling to my death but I flew up. He listened from then on." Lena's so glad Kara didn't decide to tell her like _that_.

"I told Lucy, too." Lena's brought back to the conversation by Kara's now serious voice. "General Lane had taking over the DEO, and he was shipping Alex and J'onn to Cadmus." Lena's eyes must go comically wide because Kara's lips twitch a little upward. "I needed to free them, but I needed help, so I told her." Lena is sure what Kara really means is that she wanted help. She's sure Supergirl really doesn't need anyone else to stop a transport unit. Kara was probably considering the damage and the potential risk to others. Better have the help of someone from the inside. Smart.

"And I told Nia when Alex didn't remember me being Supergirl, and Nia was going through her own self-discovery... thing." Lena's now sure she's not talking about Nia's gender dysphoria. But she supposes one alien revelation at a time is enough.

"None of those reasons were enough to not tell _you_. I know they're weak arguments. I just... It started because I... Well, obviously _it started_ because we didn't know each other yet. But then, it was because I wanted to have that, to have that person who only saw regular, _human_, Kara and appreciate her for just that. I can't say everyone else who knows changes, exactly. It's hard to explain, the shift. Winn and Lucy and Nia appreciate Kara Danvers and didn't stop when they found out, but it was different. Because, of course it is!"

Kara's losing steam now. Like she's coming to the end of her speech, and she thinks it wasn't enough. Like she doesn't realize everything that has come out of her mouth is extraordinary.

"That line you said the first day we met stuck with me. The Danvers, James, some of the people who knows know because Kal-El told them... That's... that's Superman. He told them, and there was this expectation from the go. Not with Alex, _never_ with Alex, she was so unimpressed, she..." there's a chuckle, one that's fond and amused but speaks of harsher times. "She was _burdened_ with looking after the weird, unpredictable alien. But, there's always expectation, when you're in Superman's shadow. You know. You knew then, too. And I just wanted that, when you said it, I didn't know at the time, but _when you said it_..." Kara shrugs her arms helplessly. That's how her explanation ends. In such a _Kara_ fashion. But Lena gets it, of course she does, because she felt the exact same with Kara, when she responded with the sincerest 'I do', like she _understood_.

Would Lena hide her Luthor brand if she had the opportunity Kara had? If no one knew she was a Luthor, would she had told Kara? Lena knows it's pointless to go down that road. They'd never know. And it really doesn't matter. Not anymore. Because Kara's reasoning is everything Lena knew it would be and yet so much more: she was not the only person Kara hasn't told. It was _not_ because she's a Luthor. It was not because Kara didn't trust her. It was stupid, though, because they would have never lost that connection, even if Kara has come clean. At least, Lena wants to think they wouldn't. She doesn't feel like they have, even now.

"I... then I waited too long, I think. To tell you. After being selfish and wanting to keep that... that feeling of a safe place? I don't know how to make sense of it out loud, but I..." Kara's is rambling, trying to keep afloat, and Lena realizes she's been quiet too long after Kara's ended her speech.

"Kara. I'm just processing. It's... It's more than I thought it'd be."

"Oh... Oh! Like, in a good way?"

Lena has to smile. Because it's impossible to stay angry at Kara. Even her selfish reasons are so endearing. How can you stay mad at someone who felt so at peace with you they hide such a huge part of themselves to hold on to that feeling of safety a little longer? Lena certainly never thought _she'd_ have that.

"Like in an overwhelming way. I... It still hurts, Kara. I feel fooled and lied to and I don't like it. But I understand. I can see how you thought it had become too big a snowball. And I'm sorry you got robbed again of the chance to tell someone on your own terms. I... I never thought of that possibility."

Kara's smile, although still cautious, has been growing with Lena's words. "It's not... It's not the best. I really wanted to tell you. I promise. But there was so much going on, and I felt like it was selfish, again, to tell you right in the middle of all the chaos! I... I was scared, too, of course. But, Eve and Lex, there was so much going on..."

"The Kryptonite." Lena interrupts, abruptly, because she knows she has already forgiven Kara, she knows they're going to start mending their relationship. But that's a torn in her side she has to address. "Your reaction when you found out I had Kryptonite, Kara. I..."

"I know! I know, and I'm sorry. I... I'm not going to apologize, exactly, but I'm going to say I'm sorry that I didn't handle it well. I was right, though." _Stubborn_. Fierce. Lena's again thrown by the reaction. Not because Kara doesn't have a backbone. Lena knows well she does. But because Lena's so sure she's in the right here. And Kara's not one to feel above admitting when she's wrong.

"You... It was so dangerous Lena, and you still don't understand it. So, I... Ok, the first time a genius billionaire tried to make their own Kryptonite I ended up poisoned with a variation of it called Red Kryptonite, it doesn't make me weak, but it puts forward and sets free every single bad thought and feeling I've had. It made me _bad_. _I hurt Alex_, Lena! I threw Mrs. Grant off her balcony! It was awful! And that wasn't even my biggest fear. Because I know you're smarter than Lord."

Lena most definitely is. She knows Kara is not comparing her to Lord. But she still can't see why Kara was so out of it. She must have known Lena would _never_ hurt Kara or allow her to be hurt. Nor would she let Supergirl be hurt either. When she didn't know they were the same person.

"But you were manipulating something that most of the world would kill to have. Do you know how badly people want to have access to the one thing that can stop a Kryptonian? Do you have any idea the danger you were putting yourself in? Have you forgotten what Lilian did that time she framed you? How she was able to get into your office and steal something from your safe _and_ make it look like it was you? Her goons are not above killing you euther! Not to mention you didn't know the effects it could have. No one could have known. It's a radioactive alien material, Lena! And..."

The fierce preaching stops like she has more to say but is afraid it'd be crossing a line in such a delicate situation. Maybe Kara still can't tell if they're going to be ok.

"And then the Harun-El happened" Lena knows, now, how dangerous that was. She still sees so much potential in it. The possibilities of the substance well handled are incredible. But it did split Kara in two, and that _was _exploited by her family. By Lex. 

"I still could have handled that better, though. I know that. And I am truly sorry I hurt your feelings and made you feel like I didn't trust you. Again, it was not that. I trust you with my life, Lena."

And Lena knows this is true. "I need a little time to process all this, Kara. I... Please don't think I'm pushing you away. I'm not. I just need a moment to review this revelation. I want to know more. I want to know _everything_. Just, please, can you give me some time to think this over?"

"Of course! Yes, Lena, anything you need. I know you feel hurt, and I am so sorry about that. I wish I'd told you before, I wish I could have told you myself, too" She's sad about that. She knows the fact Lena found out from someone else is a huge deal for both of them. 

"That's not important anymore, Kara. No more what-ifs. No more lies, either, right?"

"No more lies! Never... unless is to protect you, or for a surprise!" How, exactly, could Lena ever dream of being mad a Kara? She smiles, stands up, goes over to Kara and hugs her something fierce.

"I love you." And Kara melts like Lena just lifted the weight of the whole world off her shoulders.

"I love you." Kara parrots back, Lena loves how Kara never says _too_, it's a silly thing, she knows, but she can't help it. And now Lena's thinking of how Kara is probably containing herself, how Kara can't hug her with all her might. Lena's brain is in overdrive between Kara's revelations and Lena's own questions and now her own plans to see if she can improve Kara's life at all. Not only her Supergirl life but her regular, day to day life. So she ends the hug with a kiss to Kara's cheek, one that has the alien blushing adorably, but that's a can of worms for another day. She squeezes Kara one last time and makes her exit with a smile that's also a promise. They'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. There's that. I never thought I write a fanfic, to be honest. I enjoy them so much, and I love writing, that's actually how I make a living? But, it's different to write a compelling story. This just blindsided me and I found myself writing the first lines.


End file.
